The objective of this study is to characterize the molecular components of the cell surface. Using previously developed methods to purify the plasma membrane, vesicles will be prepared from eggs prior to and after their fertilization. The transport properties of these vesicles will be studied. In addition work on the structural characteristics of the jelly coat and the surface receptor for sperm will be continued.